Honey
is a supporting character of ''Prison School'' who resides in a caravan within the mountainous forestry on the outskirts of Tokyo. She is the love interest of the Chairman. Appearance Honey is a tall young woman with an athletic and buxom figure. Though she is described as the posessor of a beautiful face and body by the Chairman,Prison School Volume 18 Chapter 167, Page 3 her derrière is the singular target of fascination and adoration from him. Personality The manipulative nature of Honey is shown in her initial manipulation of the Chairman to complete construction labour for her. Though she proves disloyal to her yakuza to-be-husband from a petulant response to the name of their cat, she shows honesty in confessing the truth of their relationship to the Chairman. Plot The hitchhiking Honey makes her first appearance when she attempts to intercept the passing Chairman's sports car in the forest for a ride. Though the Chairman is initially against the idea, his fascination with the hitchhiking woman's beautiful derrière from the sideview mirror of the car forces him to stop. Though the trailerwoman mentions her engagement to another man thirty minutes prior to their meeting, the two comedically remain oblivious to what the other says in their conversation. The Chairman presumably drops her off at the caravan before heading off towards his fated car accident. Though the discovery of the amnesiac Chairman in the forest hours later is to her surprise, the situation plays to Honey's advantage as she extorts labour from him under the illusion that he is her fiancée. However, the hammock and partially-built cabin are believed to be the victim of an arson attack after she is kidnapped by gangsters however it is later revealed that it was her cigarette that started the fire. The mountainous bicycle pursuit of the Chairman culminates in a daring jump above the kidnappers' van and an epic rescue which is to the anger of her true fiancée - the yakuza boss Mr. Important who she spurned after a trivial disagreement about the name of their cat. Though the Chairman's groundbreaking realisation that their relationship is false threatens to interrupt their relationship, the restoration of his memories actually leads to their reconciliation and the intense physical developement of their relationship. Though Honey's benevolent fiancée offers her and the Chairman survival supplies and physical support, this spurs him to oppose her bethrothed and declare their amorous relationship. Relationships Mr. Important Honey's fiancee. She leaves him after they got into a dispute on what to name their cat's kitten. He attempts to retrieve her but every attempt is foiled by the Chairman whom she had eloped with. After the bear's capture, the two finally reconcile their relationship. Chairman Brief lover (she affectionately calls him “Darling”). They first met when she hitchhiked a ride in his car after he witnessed her ass. During their first interactions, she was able to quickly adapt to his delayed speaking pattern. When they meet again after he lost his memories, she lies to him by saying that he is her fiance when in fact she was engaged to Mr. Important. While fleeing from Mr. Important’s henchmen, they also engage in intercourse on a few occasions. Their brief fling supposedly ended after Honey reconciled with Mr. Important. Trivia *The Chairman initiates the first truly physical relationship in the series with Honey from Chapter 200. References Navigation Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Females